Please Remember
by SenpaiKohaiDanna
Summary: Kai is alone and wants to keep it that way, but is that how he's really feeling? Where'd the dignity go? Kai's gotta job to do. Yaoi. I'm so not good with summary's!
1. Chapter 1

**Deidara here. Okay so I decided to make a story on Beyblade. It's basically a lot of drama and stuff but I will try and make it as enjoyable as I can for you!**

**Please bare with me if there's something in here you don't really like same goes for the couples. **

**Please review!!!**

''**- thoughts**

""**- talking**

**___________________________________________________________**

**Sum up to the story: **

It's been a while since the teams have been together at all. After the tournaments stopped for now it's seems that everyone went there separate ways. Of course some of them for example Ray and Kai didn't go out of the country though. They stayed just in case something where to come up. Even though they don't see much of each other anymore they supposed they should still be around just in case. They still cared for each other deeply like family. Of course Kai wasn't the one to act like it but that brings us to the present day events that goes on now. To catch up on them, all.

____________________________________________________________

Normal P.O.V

Kai left out of his apartment. He walked along the sidewalk taking large fast steps. If he didn't hurry he'd be late and his boss well…he just didn't like late. He was halfway there almost jogging along the sidewalk. He had on his original outfit of course. (Beyblade G-revolution) Kai didn't prefer changing much. Well at least his cloths anyway. The darker half of his hair was getting a little longer. He would get annoyed by it every morning but didn't have time to deal with it. He'd just jam it in the regular pony tail until he got to where he needed to be.

'_Made it_' Kai sighed walking into the building.

A lady spotted him coming in and ran to him. "Kai, About time!" She looked at the look them back up to him. "Just in time! You can go to the back now everyone's cleared out your way."

Kai didn't respond and just walked past her and into the secluded room. He walked to the desk seeing a bundle of cloths and a note on top of them. He picked it up and found his name neatly written on the front. He opened and scanned through the words.

_Kai Hiwatari, _

_I know your birthday has passed and these should have been in by that time but there here now. Happy late Birthday and I hope you like it._

The person's name wasn't signed but Kai was sure it was his boss. He picked up the outfit and looked at it.

"Hurry Kai, your on in a few."

Kai turned to face the woman and nodded. He gapped at the outfit.

'_You only gave me this to bring in more costumers_', Kai breathed.

(A/n: I'm pretty sure you can figure out where Kai is now or where he works that is.)

Kai sighed and put on the outfit as quickly as possible. It was way more revealing than his last outfit. He had a tight red ruffled (A/n: Not too ruffled.) wrap with gold trimmings that went around his chest. It was made as if a woman were to wear it, it would cover her chest. On the back in the middle of his back where very large spread phoenix wings. He had red hand warmers that went a little ways from his shoulder all the way down to his fingers. In other words, they weren't made like gloves because gloves have cloth going in between your fingers. He had ruffled shorts that cut off early at his thighs. It didn't even reach his knees. Once again it had gold trimmings. On his feet where socks that should have been made for a woman of course. It had gold fluffy, transparent cloth around the ankles and then of course the sock was plain solid red. To top the whole outfit off there was of course a thigh piece that gold ruffled and circled around his thigh. (A/n: You know those things that the man usually have to pull of the woman when there married or whatever that is if you want too, put neway I forgot the name of it.)

Kai sighed when he glanced in the mirror. Of course any man or woman would say he looked absolutely adorable, but it was taking away every bit and piece of dignity he had. He didn't think he had any left and he decided then to stop thinking about it. He reached up and grabbed at the tie he used to pull his darker hair in a pony tail. As it came lose he looked more and more like a woman. He smirked for a moment a thought running through his head. Ray had long hair, Tyson had long hair, Max's hair was getting there, but out of all of them. Ray beat them all without an effort. Of course it's not something they chose to happen. It was something that they really didn't care about and it was something that…well just happened. Ray did tend to his hair though. He used certain hair products for it, but when Max asked him why wouldn't he cut it even a little. Ray just smiled and thought for a moment. He didn't even have an answer. Thinks like this wouldn't even come up to Kai's head back then. He didn't even….really care about it really but now he couldn't help but let it slip into his mind once and a while. Like when he slipped and thought about Tala……

'_Tala_…..', Kai thought.

"Kai!!! Hurry."

Kai was tired of them women showing up at the door. He was about to step back stage from the dressing room he was in until he noticed he didn't have on any shoes. He looked down at his socks. When he started walking he did feel something weird. He picked up his foot and looked on the bottom. It had dark gold-like padding beneath it.

'_He expects me to walk in these?_', Kai question to himself.

Well he really couldn't complain. At least he wasn't barefoot and the floors where pretty much smooth, so it wouldn't matter. Kai had plenty of money as it was but he refused to get the socks cleaned if they were to get too dirty. Kai was just about to run out when one of the ladies came back in with her skimpy outfit.

"Oh my gosh! Your so adorable!", she sighed in a dreamy state. He ignored her and was still walking towards the back stage.

"Wait Kai! Is this yours?", she picked up an collar off the table. It was of course red with gold on the rims and an fire emblem on the front that was dangling and making noise. Kai turned to see what she held and he gaped again. He felt like he was a pet when it came to the boss. He's always treat Kai special and give him all these presents and things. He even stated that ever since Kai came the business got a lot more heavier and even wanted for celebrities.

Kai sighed and walked over to take the collar from her hands. He hurried and put it on and walked to the back of the stage. He heard the hollering guys behind the curtain. There was an extremely hard bird cage behind the curtain that he had to get in. Once he got in the music stopped as someone indicated to the DJ I was ready. Someone then walked on and started to announce him. Kai's breath hitched. He hated doing this and a bust of adrenaline went up his spine every time it was his turn. He had to make money though. He turned around in the cage is back to the curtain. He sat in the cage and bowed his head a bit waiting. Some people where around his cage checking to make sure everything was okay before the performance. Kai then tuned into the crowd and the announcement just in time to hear his name.

"…………You all know him and love him. The ridiculously sexy phoenix."

'_Did he have to say Ridiculously sexy_?' Kai thought hating to be the center of attention. The hollering of men was extremely loader than when the girls were on last but Kai's thoughts left him as the curtains started pulling back. He sighed lowly and left the cage move automatically near the center of the stage. The lights were dimmed lower and slow not too slow music started to play. Non in particular. As soon as the cage stopped Kai got to his feet of course in a sexy seductive way. He turned slowly and the cage door popped open. He carefully strutted to the silver pole in front of him and moved. He grind and danced around the pole, seducing every man out there. Hoops and hollers were reaching maximum height.

Kai had to give up every inch of dignity he had left just make the money he needed. Was there anything he had left? Pride? Nope. That's gone too. Hope was long gone. His fire. It was dully lit slowly burning out over time. He had absolutely nothing left.

Kai circled the pole one more time before making his way through the crowd. He sat in one mans lap, with a very stupid grin on his face lucky that he was the one he chose first. Kai was tempted to roll his eyes but didn't. He had to get his money and the man slipped some bills on the rim of his shorts. Kai grinded into the man for a while, witch gave him a load moan he really didn't want. He ignored it after he got a few more bills and went to the next. After a while he was done with the men and went back to the stage. Funny that one his way there. He spotted something brilliant. Something familiar.

As he walked slowly back to the stage he messed with one more one, but before even messing with him. Kai staggered and stopped in the middle of the floor. His heart skipped a beat. Some men where too distracted with staring at him that Kai had even been shocked by something. Kai stared into brilliant blue eyes. Right at that moment Kai felt like he was stripped of the last fire he had. The small lit flame burned out. His eyes wondered to the guys hair. The hair was a royal red. Even the guy was shocked and stared at Kai. In one quick movement Kai nearly ran back on stage and behind the curtain. He pulled his right hand to the left side of his chest. He took quick breaths, his eyes wide.

'_T-……………Tala……………._'

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Please review!!!**


	2. I thought I lost you

**Here I am again!!! I hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter!!!! **

**Review me and I will review you back!!! ^^**

''**-thoughts**

""**-talking**

**Chapter 2 **

**(I thought I lost you…)**

______________________________________________________

Normal P.O.V

'_T-………………..Tala…………_'

Kai felt his heart beat in his chest. His breath wouldn't catch up with him. The men were still hollering and enjoyed Kai's performance. Some other girls got on stage and Kai slowly started to walk into the dressing room. As he walked in some girls stared at him for a second.

"What's wrong, hon? Did the fear catch up with you? I know it can be scary sometimes…..the men just get out of control………," the woman slowly got quiet as Kai started to walk behind a curtain to change. Some looked as he disappeared, sad.

"The shock must have been too much for him….."

"But Kai's been doing this for a long time. I don't think that's the reason."

Kai quickly changed ignoring the comments just on the other side of the curtain. Once he was done he put the cloths his boss gave him on a make-up table and left out the back door.

'_Don't treat me as if I'm a girl...._' he thought.

________________________________________________________

Tala P.O.V

My heart skipped as soon as I saw two-toned hair and phoenix wings. I knew this person. As soon as he stepped down and started to mingle with other people as his glance turned to me. He stopped. He shuddered. Those familiar mahogany eyes wide. The same flame inside them were duller and then they got empty. The flame went out right before my eyes. I didn't think that could be possible. My mind slipped back at old images of him. Old tournaments. Old people. The old faint smiles that I use to miss. Even the I'm-not-your-friend look. I remember it all. His name is on the tip of my tongue. It didn't come out load.

"…………_..Kai………._"

I knew that was my voice, but it came out automatically. I didn't think it would be that weak. Immediately Bryan and Spencer turned to me. As if in there own world. I automatically got to my feet and began to walk out the door.

"Tala."

It was Bryan. "You guys can leave. I'll see you a bit later….."

I believe they saw what I saw, but them themselves couldn't believe it.

__________________________________________________________

Kai's P.O.V

I opened the back door intent on retreating right away to my apartment. I heard the door close behind me and as soon as it did someone spoke.

"Kai!"

I shuddered at the voice but it made me stop.

"Kai…"

The voice spoke again. I carefully turned on my feet to look down the ally. It was him. He was walking toward me but, it was so hard to believe. This old face… This wasn't like me at all. I cower. I cower because I knew this old face caught me. I felt cold. So cold…. So tainted and filthy.

He was face to face with me. Just a few feet away. He got as close as I would allow him. Until I backed up a little. My throat was dry and it hurt, but not like my heart. My heart ached, but I thought it wasn't there anymore.

"Tala………….," I croaked.

He stared at me for a long moment. I stared back. He tried to reach for me and I pulled back a little.

"Kai…….it's you…"

I nodded once and it was small. I was at the very, very tip of turning the other way and running away. I didn't know how to react. I didn't understand the emotions that were gathering inside of me. Tala began to take on new features on his face. From shocked to a bit of happy but then it all quickly turned to disappointment and he was upset. I knew it was coming but yet I stud there. It's like I wanted it. I waited for it, but why I don't understand. I knew once he said something about it I would be upset but I still waited. He then slightly opened his mouth. The look on his face reminded me of the past. The way he looked around Boris.

"Kai…….wha-……….what-----"

"I know," I felt myself shaking my head unconsciously.

"Kai…..I don't understand……"

I stared at him for a long moment. I didn't know what to say. Tala started to move forward with his hand reaching for me. I started to back up quickly.

"Kai….please….."

I turned and started to run. I ran out of the ally and past people in the street. By this time it started to rain. I cursed under my breath. I knew it was going to rain yet I got no jacket out of the house or anything, that and I knew that since it was it would be much easier for Tala to catch and find me. He's just too good in the rain.

It wasn't long till I heard running foot steps behind me. As they got closer I got more desperate and tried everything to get him away from me. I tried dodging into other people, cutting corners and anything else I could think off. I was just a block away from my apartment when I got caught. I felt arms wrap around my stomach and I slipped into a rain ditch filled with rain water. I cursed up a storm in my head as Tala went down with me. We were soaking wet and he had a tight grip on my arm while I tried to retaliate and run off again. He couldn't even stand with his grip on me. Then my next move was to well….. Fight.

Tala got up still holding on to my arm. I pushed on his chest with my free hand to slip away but Tala fought back. His other hand grabbed my free hand then it was pure strength. Both of us were trying to push each other down. Tala managed to push me on my back but I just kicked his chest and he rolled off. As I got up he tackled me back to the ground trying to hold me down. (A/n: Ha, ha I rhymed!) I was getting annoyed and anxious and began thrashing at him. In the mist of it all. I really didn't understand what I was doing…because this was so unlike me. I heard my name being called over and over again and I was so lost in my own head when I opened my eyes he looked at me with panicked eyes and was moving his lips. I immediately stopped thrashing and stared at him. Both of our chests heaving for air. He was just above me holding both my arms down and I haven't even realized I was even on the ground. I was just fighting. Our cloths and hair and just everything was soaked.

"Kai………calm down…..it's me….it's okay…..it's just me…."

I listened to him.

'_Just you_', I thought.

But you were gone for so long. It hurts….

"It hurts………….," I rasped out still breathing heavily.

"What hurts?"

My eyes were locked on Tala's but I had stopped talking. He asked the question again. I pushed him softly and he slowly got of off me cautioned if I was going to run again. I sat up and looked at the ground. I shivered from the cold. He was right in front of me, looking at me. I could feel his stare. His worry radiated off of him. I looked up at him again.

"I can't feel _her_ anymore…"

I got to my feet and Tala followed right behind me.

"_Dranzer…._" I said lowly right before the dark enveloped me.

_________________________________________________________

Tala's P.O.V

I picked him up bridal style right after he passed out leaning into me .So many things has happen…and I wasn't there. Dranzer's always been in you Kai. Her flame is your flame, and I know your flame hasn't burnt out. It's just a tiny spark in there, waiting for you to refuel it again.

I decided to take him to my apartment. I could keep better look after him there.

___________________________________________________________

_True love stores never end_…………… /3

**Deidara: Some people seem to get confused when I write stories and I understand but like I said please bare with me and if there's something that you think I could change or do better then be my guest and message me.**

**This isn't the last chapter!!! Till we meet again!!!!**


	3. Questions

**Omg. I'm so excited. Cause a lot of people read the story!!! It makes me happy yay! **

**Thanks for reviewing for those of you that reviewed. It motivated me to keep writing. **

**Nyet- is supposedly no in Russian.**

**I think…da is yes in Russian but I'm not sure if someone knows please message me! **

**Chapter 3~**

**(Questions)**

**_____________________________________________________________**

Kai's P.O.V

**Dreaming….**

I stared into dark. I felt like I was waking up but I just couldn't move my body. I couldn't feel any part of me. I was reaching in the darkness for something. I knew I was reaching but I couldn't even see my hand right in front of me. I didn't understand what was happing that is until I started to see a light. A light I didn't understand till it got closer. As it got closer I noticed that the small light was a fire. A fire that was _dangerously_ close to burning out.

It was so small. It seemed insignificant and it was right at my feet. I stared at it for a while. It was the only thing there with me in the darkness. That is until I started to see something move in front of me. When I looked up I saw the blurry image of a phoenix. I immediately started to move towards it.

'_Dranzer_?'……

I could have sworn I said that out load. It's like my voice was giving out. I tried again and still got nothing but a thought. I reached out again and was barely touching her. Dranzer. She pulled back. I reached again seeing that it was the only way I can keep a connection with her. I almost had her. Just a little more. Until she disappeared and with that I couldn't feel nor think anymore.

**End Dreaming….**

I felt my senses slip back bit by bit. I moved my arms and legs a bit but I still saw dark. I groaned at the aching and soreness of my limbs. I curled up more under the blanket.

'_blanket…._' I thought, and regretted it as my head started to pound.

So far I knew I was on a bed but, where was I, I didn't know. I tried relieving myself of the dark and cracked open my eyes. I immediately closed them after feeling the intruding light. I groaned again and forced them open. My stomach growled fiercely, mainly because of the smell of food whipping around my nose.

I looked around the unfamiliar room and sat up.

'_Where am I?…….._'

As I blinked tried to remember what happened. I went to work. Put on that stupid outfit then….then…

The awful memories started pouring right back on me. I began to feel bad and curled back into the blankets. I listened to the silence witch didn't last for long.

"Kai? Are you up?"

That voice rang in my head again, repeating the same question. I stayed still.

"Kai, I know your up I saw you a minute ago…."

Caught again, I moaned in my thoat.

"Come on. Get up. I know your hungry."

I shook my head under the blanket. "Nyet."

"…….."

It was quiet for a while and I thought he had given up until I felt a weight drop on me.

I sighed in annoyance, knowing what the weight was.

Another weight dropped too. I didn't think anyone else was in the house. I must really be out of it. I started to uncurl, straightening out my legs and arms. The weight shifted slight to let me do so. Then I stayed still again.

"Kai……….," It was Tala's voice.

Ignored him and closed my eyes. I felt a hand shift under the blanket and pull it down. I felt cool air hit my face. I sighed. The hand went roamed around my face, feeling for something.

"Kai you're a little bit warm……"

"Hn…." I answered him and opened my eyes again. He was spread out on the bed with his face only inches from mine. I noticed another presence beside him and gasped.

"Bryan," I started.

"Hey to you too," He interrupted and grabbed my hand to pull me out the bed. "You don't look so good, you need to eat," he continued as soon as I got to my feet.

Before I knew it I was being dragged into the kitchen and sat in front of a plate on the table. I stared down at it like it was poisoned and something was moving in it. I felt Tala linger over me for a bit.

"What? You act like a lunch lady gave it to you."

I looked back at him then the plate again and picked up the nearest utensil.

"Compliments to your personal chief", Tala gestured his finger over at Bryan. Bryan smirked and sat down at the table. I looked at him in disbelief. He rolled his eyes.

"Yeah I can cook a little! So what?"

Tala laughed and I took a bite. I started twisting my face in strange ways and Tala's laughter got more hysterical. Bryan frowned.

"I know it's not that bad!"

I nodded and pushed the plate forward. Tala grabbed it and placed it on the kitchen counter still laughing. I sighed and slumped a bit in the chair. It got disturbingly quiet and I usually like the quiet. I glanced up at Tala and Bryan and they looked from each other to me. There gaze lingered for what seemed like a long time. I looked away trying to find something else to look it. Finally the silence broke.

"Kai?"

I looked up to Tala.

"I need you to answer some questions for me."

Before finishing his sentence I had already got up and started walking back into the bedroom. I heard a heavy sigh behind me and started looking for my cloths. I didn't want to stay here anymore. I could look at them. I didn't want to look at them. Not after they seen me last night. I felt one of there presence in the room.

"Kai ……please…---"

"Where are my cloths," I persisted walking around the room. As I circled back around I saw Tala's face pull into a frown. I stayed still staring at him.

"Why won't you talk to me?"

"Talking is different from asking questions and if I'm correct that's what your going to do. Ask questions."

"Fine then talk to me."

"…………."

"Well?……"

"……………"

"Kai………"

"Where's my cloths?"

"Last time I checked this was my mouth and I could use it however I like."

After that a bust of laughter came from the kitchen. Tala's mouth pulled to a smirk. After a moment of silence (with the exception of the laughing) I caught on to the reason Bryan was laughing.

"Pervert….," I mumbled under my breath looking around the room again. I heard small chuckles from Tala. Bryan stud beside Tala smiling.

"You have a way with words."

"Shut up…" I mumbled. He sounded like Tyson. Tyson and his weird, complex mind.

"Kai."

"What???," I growled and turned to see Bryan holding my cloths. I stopped looking and walked over. As I gradually walked over Bryan gradually stepped back. '_This is not a game_' I thought angrily as I got closer. Bryan fully turned and walked back into the kitchen and Tala stepped in front of the door.

'_Damn it!_' I thought getting closer to Tala.

_________________________________________________________

Tala's P.O.V

A pissed off Kai was a fun, but we made sure not to go too far. A pissed of Kai could easily turn into an assassinate Kai, with murder in his eyes. I quickly shifted so that I was in front of the door as Bryan left. Kai's eyes narrowed. He stopped mid stride just a few ft away from me.

"Why?," I asked simply. He knew what I meant by the question. I stood firmly just incase he wanted to send me flying to the floor. Whatever happened, he was not getting away 'till I got answers.

Kai crossed his arms still glaring, bloody murder. His hardest glare in forever.

God, he doesn't know how attractive he looks right now but I'll end that train of thought right now by the shivers going down the lower end of my body.

Well…that thought didn't get carried out long anyway because before I knew it I was on the floor watching Kai walk over me and storming after Bryan.

"Kai!," I got off the floor. Amazing. I didn't feel any kind of pain.

I heard several crashes and a pair of cloths hit me in the face. Just in time I caught them in my hand and looked up to see the return of a menacing Kai.

"Bryan!!!," I yelped as he got closer.

Bryan was quiet, I suppose trying to ignore me since he seen the look on Kai's face. I held on tighter to the close and waited. This time. I knew I was gonna feel some pain.

_____________________________________________________________

**Okay so I know this was just another chap. And It probably wasn't that exciting, I don't know you guys gotta review and tell me what you thought of it. Sorry I've been so busy! The next chap. I'll try to not take so long on and make it longer.**


	4. Destructive and If you seek amy?

**So here Chap. 4 This is the hardest I've worked on a fic before. **

**Kai: Not that you wrote a lot of fics in the first place…**

**Dei: ………..tch..**

**Tala: Here's the disclaimer…She doesn't own Beyblade whatsoever. **

**Chapter 4**

**(Destructive and If you seek amy?)**

**_________________________________________________________**

Normal P.O.V

Kai sat on the couch with his clothes on and his arms crossed. He successfully got his cloths back but of course he wasn't going to get them without a fight. He got the best of that fight.

Tala sat beside him staring at the bruise that started to form on his arm. He started glaring at Kai on the side and Kai happens to catch it. He rolled his eyes and stared out the window. By this time Bryan happens to walk back in the room.

"Stop sulking Tala. I don't think that's the only bruise that's going to form."

"It would be the only bruise if Kai just answer my questions!"

"I don't have to answer your questions and I don't plain on it…", Kai stud and walk towards the front door.

"Where are you going?" Tala asked getting off the couch.

"I'm going back home."

Kai opened the door and just as he was about to walk out Tala grabbed his wrist. Kai turned his head to took up at him. His eyes got slightly wider as he stared in Tala's eyes. They had so much worry and questions in them. Kai knew that Tala was serious about the questions but he didn't want to answer them. Not now anyway. Kai dropped his glance and twisted his wrist away from Tala.

Kai left without so much as a goodbye leaving Tala standing in the open door and Bryan sitting on the couch with his eyes closed in thought.

____________________________________________________________

Kai's P.O.V

I walked slowly down the side walk staring in the rain-damp street. People were passing by like nothing was going on. Happy go-lucky. It pisses me off but they don't know what's going on with me. They have there own lives to deal with but I can't smile and they can.

I stopped short of walking and looked down the street. I caught site of my so called 'job'. As soon as I started to walk toward it again Tala's face crept in my mind. I lingered with the vision for a while then groaned. I don't think I'll ever look at that place the same again. I pulled out the folds of money in my pocket. I fanned through the money in deep thought. Tala's confused and slightly upset face lit up in a smile in my mind.

With a quick movement I threw the money on the wet side walk and walked past my job.

Soon I reached my apartment and unlocked it to go in. I closed the door and glanced around. Everything the same as I left it. I climbed in the shower and put on some comfortable cloths. I sat on the couch in front of the T.V and flipped it on. I went through several channels until I felt the lack of sleep come down on me. Just as it did I grabbed for my cell phone I left on the coffee table. I went through several contacts till I found the one I was looking for. I pressed send and waited for it to ring. It rung about 4 times before a girls voice sounded through the phone.

"Hello? How may I help you?"

I hesitated for a minute listening to my own breath threw the phone.

"Hellloooo?" she asked again. I took a deep breath and spoke.

"D-………Destructive?"

I hated called these people out of there names. It annoys the shit out of me. Destructive was the only person I knew a bit better then anyone else. She was the only one that knew how to listen.

"Phoenix baby! Why aren't you here??? Your late!"

And they refused to call me by my name.

"I won't be able to make it……."

"Aw! How come, hon? Are you sick?"

"No…..I just won't make it in time……", I spoke. 'Possibly never again'.

"Oh okay. Well I guess I understand I won't force the truth out of ya. You gave us quite a scare the other day when you just walked out on us. Are you sure there isn't anything wrong?"

"Yeah….."

"Well okay then. I'll tell boss ya couldn't make it. Later, hon."

The line went dead and I sighed, closing my phone and laying it back on the table. That's the first time I called in and said I couldn't make it. Before today I'd make it all the time. 'Where is your dignity?'.

Great now my own mind has turned against me. I stretched out on the couch staring at the T.V. I wasn't really paying attention to it let alone the people talking and whatever. I closed my eyes and laid on my stomach.

Why couldn't I face Tala today? I couldn't even look Bryan in the face. I don't know why I didn't just tell Tala what he wanted to know. Even if it was a pathetic attempt to protect the last drop of pride I had. I'm sure that's gone. Ever since Boris laid a hand on me.

My mind slipped back to when we were back at the abbey. I shuddered harshly as my mind slipped into the familiar darkness called sleep.

__________________________________________________________

Normal P.O.V

Tala ran down the wet side walk almost slipping when he skidded to a stop. He cursed in Russian in is breath and stared up at the apartment.

"Okay were here!" said the lady that was running with him. She finally caught up with him.

"Thanks…um….what's your name again?"

"Destructive."

"Uh yeah….thanks."

Destructive smiled and gave him her card.

"Tell me if phoenix is okay. He didn't come to work today."

"Right" Tala took the card and stuck it in his pocket. He watched her walk off.

'There serious about those names….' he thought. He turned and knocked softly on the apartment door. He waited for a while and got no answer. He knocked again slightly loader then the first time and still got nothing. Getting annoyed and turned the knob half expecting it not to open but it did. He stared dumbfounded at the door for a minute and continued to push it open wider. The warm air hit him as he opened it and immediately wanted to stay outside. He liked the cold better but pressed forward anyway.

He heard soft sounds from a T.V a little ways down the hallway. He continued walked despite the fact that he was tracking watery mud on the floor. He reached the carpet and kept walking. He peered at the T.V for a second until he heard a rumble. He looked down at the table in front of him and saw a black and silver phone light up then go dull after a few minutes. After a few seconds of hearing it he head a soft groan from beside him. He Turned swiftly and saw Kai shifting on the couch. '_Oh shit_' he thought and dropped on the floor beside the couch. With it being dull in the room and him being half asleep Kai didn't notice the sudden plop he heard by the couch. He reached for his phone and looked at the outside screen. He had 1 new message and Destructive was under it. He sighed.

'Annoying……..'

He ploped back down and lifted the pillow over his head. After a few seconds Tala slowly peered above the couch and saw the pillow covering Kai's face. He started to get up and Kai's mahogany eyes lifted up from the pillow. Tala stopped and stared at Kai. Kai was still out of it but slowly lifted his head back up and seen familiar colors. Red, brilliant blue. He looked lower and seen white and orange. He blinked several times again and cleared his vision.

He froze. He was pale for a moment but his color slowly started to come back.

"T-……….Tala!"

"Kai……………"

"What the fuck are you doing here!?!??"

Tala straightened up.

"Well…….to look for you……"

Kai sat up on the couch and blinked several more time. He glared at him.

"How did you know I was here?"

"Well….I asked around…."

Kai shook his head. He should have known he wouldn't have a moment of peace to himself.

"Do you know a woman named Destructive?"

Kai froze again staring in Tala's face. Out of all the places to ask for him. His eyes narrowed and he looked toward the front door. His frown got deeper.

"Tala…..you tracked mud."

Tala looked behind him then to where he stud. He grinned stupidly and took off his shoes and threw it in the hallway. He sat down by Kai who was sat at the very end of the couch.

"What do you want?" Kai said bluntly.

Tala looked over at him and decided to be serious at the moment. It was the only way he could get something out of him this time. Or so he thought.

"Kai…….talk to me….please?"

Kai's face turned to look at him. He was surprised at the sudden change in Tala's voice. He peeled his eyes away to stare at the floor.

"Kai….I thought I lost you…….It's been so long and you know it. Were back and now you won't even look at me like you used to."

Kai stayed silent.

"We've been through the same things up till now Kai. I've been through the abbey with you. I've been through Boris with you. Even if its not as much as you, we experienced the same thing."

Kai did not wanted to be reminded of the abbey again. Another shudder went down him. Tala went silent waiting for Kai. Kai knew he wanted him to talk now. He took a deep breath.

"After I left Boris, grandfather was giving me money…I had a choice to stay with him or not so I left. I still get the money. As soon as I left and was on my own I let my mind and common since slip from me. Every night after that I kept getting the nightmares of the abbey and of that on face that invaded me whenever he got the damn chance. I'd wake up in the middle of the night and wouldn't go back to sleep. That's when I met 'her' and then 'her boss'. They told me everything would be okay. Maybe. If I went to join them I thought I could boost up whatever I was missing. That's when 'her boss' told me I'd get more of the job then I'd bargained for. I'd be with him. I'd be 'performing'. At first I was confused but then I obliged. The first time I did go out like that I wanted to quite. Something was telling me to stop but I couldn't. Cause I was threatened with the 'boss'. Looks were so deceiving. My mind slipped right back into Boris and I coward. I submitted into what he wanted and soon it became days, weeks, mouths, years…….." by this time Kai's eyes were glossy. He refused to let the tears go. "I couldn't even feel her anymore…." he pulled out the blade from his pocket. "Along with her slowly but surely went the pride and the dignity…….." Kai let all the words flow like water from a faucet. He feel silent and stared at the floor. He opened his mouth to say one last thing until he felt arms wrap around his chest. His head was vision was blocked out by the chest of another. He tried hard to keep in the sobs and anger he had for himself. His since of smell was smothered by the sweet smell of Tala. He didn't have to say it but it was as if the words came to him itself.

'_It's gonna be alright….._'

_____________________________________________________________

Tala's P.O.V

"Tala that's annoying" sounded the voice of Kai who was laying by me.

I was playing with the pony tail in Kai's hair while he was trying to sleep on the couch. To tell the truth I was just deeply bored. Bad things happen when I'm deeply bored.

"Well you won't play with me…….."

"You sound like a kid. What am I suppose to do with you? Play jacks?"

"Well fuck, if that's how you feel about me…"

"Tala, what do you want?"

Well what I had in mind I dought Kai would be up to after having been threatened and dancing and all. I stayed quite for a moment.

"Tala….," Kai turned around to face him.

I grinned and got off the couch.

"I'm gonna stay here with you," I said.

"Hell no. Go home," came Kai's harsh reply.

I pretended to look as if I was hurt.

"Aw Kai. How mean……"

"Whatever."

Tala grabbed Kai's foot and dragged him off the couch. With a yelp Kai feel to the floor.

"What was that for?"

"For being so mean."

"I asked you what did you want!"

"I want you to if you seek amy."

"What?"

"If you seek amy."

"……"

Kai stared at Tala for a long moment. He got off the floor to stand.

"Tala, your not making any since."

"I'm making perfect since you just don't understand it."

"Then enlighten me a little."

"Nope. Your gonna have to figure that one of for your self…"

"You're the most complex minded person I have ever met."

"Yes dear Kai…I know…."

____________________________________________________________

Dei: If you don't know what If you seek amy means. Try saying it a few times to yourself slowly to figure it out. And if you do know what it means awesome!

You can look it up too I'm pretty sure you'll figure it out. ^^

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	5. Fun and Games

**Hi, guys! Thanks for being so supportive!!! **

**Hope you figured out what If you seek Amy is…..well…if you message me I'd tell you too XD **

**Kai: She owns nothing…..**

**Oh whoa is me!**

**Chapter 5 **

**(Fun and Games)**

**____________________________________________________________**

Normal POV

"Come on! It's free!! All you have to do is pay for the unlimited bands so you can ride everything in the park!" Tala's voice sounded to Kai's ears, who was sitting at the table. Kai had his arms crossed atop the table and his head rested on them to make like a pillow. His eyes opened to look at his annoying friend.

"Tala I'm tired! I want to sleep! You've been messing with me all night," His head turned to the opposite side.

Tala made his way to the table and laid his head down facing Kai.

"I'll take a moment to understand how you feel…." Everything went silent for a while as Tala stared at Kai's back side. He sighed.

"Okay I'm done now lets go to the fair."

"Tala nooo…." Kai groaned.

"Ray, Tyson, Max, Kenny, and Hillary wants you to go too."

Everything fell silent once again and Kai slowly turned his head to look at Tala in disbelief. Tala's grin came into view.

"Yes Kai they know where you are now. So does Mr. Dinkingson (sp?) They've been worried about you as much as I have ever since Boris and you went missing altogether."

Tala didn't know how much trouble he was getting into by talking so much.

"Oh yeah. I didn't tell them about how I met back up with you and all. So don't worry."

Kai's eyes were locked on Tala. His face didn't say much at all. His expression was unknown.

"So that's my cue to start running?" Tala asked getting up from the table.

Tyson stopped short at Kai's door. He heard the crashing of things and went pale. "That sounds like Kai..----" His sentence was stopped short as the door was flung open by Tala. The door smacked Tyson in the face making him fall to the floor. Tala moved away from the opening the door standing by the side of the door with grin spread on his face. Kenny shook his head while watching.

"Did you piss Kai off?" asked Ray who was standing by Kenny looking rather amused by the situation. Hillary who was in front of them peered into the apartment and noted a pissed off Kai standing a few feet away from the door.

"Wow what did you do?" she asked.

Tala just shook his head. "Let's just say he knows you were coming."

Kai who was standing a few feet away from the door moved slowly to the opening as he noted Hillary looking in. By this time Tyson was off the floor and looking in himself.

"Kai! We've been worried about you!" Tyson said walking into the apartment. Kai huffed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Are you letting your temper get the best of you again?"

Kai looked up to see Bryan and Spencer heading in the door, Ian not following after.

"Where the hell are you people coming from?!?!!?" Kai asked flopping down on the couch. Tala peered in again.

"Guys, lets get to the fair while it's daylight now. If you want to ride everything in the park then we better get a move on."

Kai got up and stud in the doorway. "Don't sleep tonight."

_____________________________________________________________

Kai's POV

I'm really not looking forward to this… I just want some sleep. We walked the streets for a while till we go to the entrance of the fair. It seemed that the air itself was hot along with the sun.

As soon was we got our unlimited bracelets Tala was dragged me through the park. I was staring at the bracelet for a while and it took me a while to notice Tala stopped in front of a ride. I finally looked up to met his glance.

"Your staring at it like it's sucking your blood."

I shrugged and he smiled.

"It's Doomsday Tower. You wanna ride it?"

My gaze shifted to the extremely tall tower in front of us. It had a ring around it that was full of seats and dangling feet. I watched as the ring dropped and screams filled the air. I shuddered as one scream reached me and it was loader than the others. Some people were getting off the ride with hoarse voices from screaming so much. Tala grabbed my wrist and moved toward the man at the entrance of the ride. He showed the man our bracelets and went to a seat. He looked behind him to look at me. I stopped and let go of me and smirked.

"Don't tell me the great Kai is scared of Doomsday Tower!"

I huffed.

"No I'm not. I'm just waiting for you to quit pulling me around like a toddler."

He rolled his eyes and motioned at the seats. "After you then."

I made my way to seat and fastened the belt. Tala made his way beside me and fastened his own. As soon as everyone was on the bar above the seats moved down to lock itself between us and other side of the bar. My arms rested by my sides and Tala's rested on the bar. He looked at me with his wolfy like grin.

The man went over the intercom that was placed by our heads going over a few rules of the seating and when we rise. Like not throwing things outside the bar. I stared at the pavement watching Tala draw circles in it with his foot as the man talked. It took me awhile to realize everything got quiet. That's the exact same moment I realized a load noise come from the tower and that my feet weren't on the pavement anymore. I tensed and grabbed hold of the bar in front of me. Tala was pretty quit himself. I didn't take my eyes off the ground so I really didn't realize what he was doing.

We were getting higher and higher and at the height we were at now any normal person's eyes could only see dots as the people in front on the ground. As I said before my phoenix was inside of me. Even if I couldn't feel her. I could see the ground clearly. As looked I made out interesting figures though. I traced one person's outline with my eyes and made out Ray. Ray was looking up at us smiling and soon the others gathered around him.

'_Damn…..that's all I need…an audience…._'

I felt a tug on the ring and noticed that it stopped at a very high given spot. I noticed the sun beaming harder then it was before. It like I could touch it if I really wanted. Really didn't bother me but it probably did Tala. Speaking of Tala, I turned to face him and he was staring at me smirking.

"I can't believe you dragged me on this…." I said looking off from him.

"It's called fun Kai. Witch you need more of."

Without a warning what so ever, I felt my heart drop. My hair flew up and my feet didn't even feel like they were dangling anymore. I felt a pressure of something underneath my legs. I knew it was the wind. Screams filled my ears and it felt as if my heart was dropping heavier and heavier. I felt something growing in my lungs and I couldn't control it so my first reaction was to grip. I grabbed to my left and noted that whatever my grabbed was soft. I felt a rumble under it and Tala's hysterical laughing made its way to my ear. I opened my mouth but a lot of air hit it at once and exhaled at much as I could so it wouldn't be so overwhelming. Tala feet were in the air and his laughter took place of the growing scream that I felt in my throat but I stayed quiet the whole time.

When the ride finally started to calm down and I felt the pavement hit my feet my heart started wandering back to it's place. I let out a long sigh and heard Tala's small giggles. I turned to face him and he was red in the face from laughing. I scowled.

"What's so funny?"

"What's so funny? The look on your face was funny that's what!"

The bar lifted and I started to unbuckle myself from the seat. As soon as I stud I stumbled a bit almost falling face first on the ground if I hadn't have gripped the long bars leading to the exit. ' I never use to understand why they'd have so many bars around the park….now I know…'.

_____________________________________________________________

Normal POV

Tala and Kai made there way back with the others and they were laughing also.

"The look on your face was priceless Kai," commented Bryan still smirking as they found more rides. Kai frowned and all he could say was 'shut up'.

All the rides went the same way as Kai kept stumbling off rides from dizziness or just plain lack of support under his feet. Finally they came at a rest area cover in shade. Kai had his head resting on the table and the rest sitting around either watching people as they go by or eating.

"What's wrong Kai? Are you still sulking?" Came Bryan's muffled voice while stuffing his face with Tala's funnel cake.

"I'm not sulking! I'm just hot."

There was a load crunch from Ray who was sitting by Kai. Kai turned to face him and he held up his candy apple witch had a medium sized bite in it.

"You just got that and you bite it in one go?!" Max stared at the bite.

"Wow, must have some strong teeth", he mumbled.

"Well what can I say," Ray laughed and put a finger to one of the fangs that was very sharp. He held up the apple for Kai. "Want some?"

Kai took the apple in his hand and took one sharp bite of it and handed it back to him. Ray smiled and continued eating. Tyson was eating like he never had a single meal in his life. Spencer was staring at the go-carts that was across from the resting area.

"Hey lets take a go at the go-carts," he said starting to get up.

Tala stuffed his face with the last bite of his funnel cake. He looked at Bryan smiled and Bryan pouted. "Sounds like fun I guess," Bryan said.

They all started to get up and move toward the go-carts. Ray finished off his candy apple and Tyson was already done waiting to do something else.

Kai still stayed put his head resting on the cold table. He sighed heavily and go up slowly to the go-carts. He swayed a bit but he straightened himself out.

After the ride on the go-carts Kai was a little flustered. The rumbling of the go-cart on the bottom of his feet got the best of him. They walked for a bit and Hilary spotted a mirror house. When everyone headed for it Kai groaned inwardly knowing it's gonna make his head hurt. Everyone was moving inside slowly looking and laughing at the funny versions of themselves as they passed. Kai moved extra slowly feeling his body slack off and feel somewhat heavy.

Ray who was a few steps ahead looked back to see Kai moving slowly and stopped to wait for him.

"Hey, you better speed up before you get lost."

"I'll be fine."

Ray moved a bit closer to Kai and stared in his face.

"Are you sure your okay? You look a bit…pink maybe?"

Kai raised an eyebrow and shook his head. Ray smiled.

"Suit yourself…," he moved ahead a bit going back to watching himself in the mirror like the others. Kai could care less about the way he looked in the funny images the mirrors created. As he walked he stopped to look in one though. He moved closer to a mirror and looked at is face. He noticed the slight pink shade across his cheeks.

'_Shit_'

He ignored the off color in his face and continued walking to catch up with the others. When he looked ahead though, it seemed as if the others were far away and still walking. He sighed. He's gonna have to catch up.

After a few moments passed by it still seemed as if he wasn't getting any closer. He felt like he wanted to forget it right then and there and just lay down until someone notice he was lacking behind and come get him. He took slower steps in an attempt to still keep walking.

He passed a few mirrors but one mirror in particular caught his attention. He looked in the mirror for a moment and notice something purple. It seemed off since the mirrors showed nothing but silver until your appearance shown in them. '_maybe it's just me….._' He shrugged but as he started to walk way the purple became more clear and getting more dominate.

He watched as a figure came into view. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make it out. As it finally came into view. His heart dropped for the umpteenth time that day. He backed away from the mirror as his eyes became slightly wider. He opened his mouth but all he could do was suck in air as he felt hyperventilation coming.

"Hello…." There was velvet in the figures calm voice. Kai shuddered.

"B……..Boris….," came Kai's weak voice. The figure called 'Boris' smiled crookedly and lifted up a hand wanted Kai to take it. He nodded.

Kai's eyes finally tore from his face and as he turned to find the others all the mirrors appeared with the same figure. Kai froze. He couldn't go anywhere.

"No….help …me……."

There was the faint laughter of Boris.

____________________________________________________________

**A/N: I know it pains to stop here but I'm short on time! I hope you enjoyed anyway! ^^**

**Please Review! **


	6. Not so sweet Dreams

**La De Da! Thank you so much Rapunzelle and The light Shadow for supporting and staying with me. Your awesome ^^**

**Chapter 6**

**(Not so sweet Dreams)**

**_____________________________________________________**

Normal POV

He couldn't quite put his finger on it but Tala knew something wasn't quite right. It seemed like something was missing. He looked to both his sides trying to make out anything that came to his mind. As soon as he did his mind made out the white lines that seemed to back out Kai's body. He gasped.

"Kai?" He turned to look behind him and only saw the image of mirrors that seemed to be reflecting off things. The others seemed to have noticed and started looking too. They all started to retrace there steps backwards again.

"Where the heck did he go?" Bryan asked going into dead corners and moving around mirrors.

"He was slacking behind a few minutes ago…but I didn't think anything off it!," Ray said appearing behind a mirror.

"Oh no! We could be in here for hours!!!!" Was Kenny's reply.

Everyone moved fast trying to find what they were missing. Little did they know all in a little heap in one dead end was Kai. Kai had his hands clamped over his ears and his eyes shut. He sat in the middle of the floor with his forehead on his knees. His breaths came out short and ragged as he tried to keep out the one person he never wanted to see again. He just wanted it all to stop. He wanted to go the sleep on the floor and be developed by the warming darkness it brought with it.

No matter what kind of thoughts Kai wrapped himself in he could hear the dim laugh of Boris. Kai shuddered as he felt his energy being swept away from him. He thought it was Boris taking it away. Kai cringed.

'_Shit…..No……_'

Kai let his grip lose and tried to approach the situation another way. He slowly crawled to his feet, his eyes barely open. He tried walking again. He took a step forward and almost stumbled to the floor again. Knowing this he grabbed at on the mirrors forgetting the reflection of Boris bouncing off of them. As soon as he touched it he felt a force push the other side. He knew if he didn't straighten himself he would fall, and of course that's the last thing Kai wanted to happen. Kai pushed himself back again and saw a flash of red appear from the other side. He saw the blurry, brilliant hint of blue and immediately grabbed for what felt like a shirt. He knew that blue anywhere.

"Kai?"

He knew that voice too. A since of calmness washed over him until he saw dark edges slip from the corners of his eyes.

"No," He groaned, knowing what that meant he gasped for air for a second. "Tala."

Kai let out a frustrated sigh before collapsing against Tala. Tala staggered a bit before lifting Kai's chin to look at him. The once pink tint cross his face was now darker and more visible. His short staggered breaths brushed against Tala's face. It took Tala a moment but he realized Kai wasn't moving anytime soon. A panic came over Tala as he rose Kai into his hands. He stared at Kai for a minute before cradling him against himself and running for the others.

A smile was plastered across the purple haired man's face. All the reflections of himself went away at once and the only refection was the one in front of him. He chuckled.

"No matter…..you'll be mine soon enough. As goes for your so called friend…..you can't get away. You and him belong to me. Me only. I'll make sure of it…..," his haunting smile left at once as goes for himself. The only evidence that he was there was the trembling Kai in Tala's hand and the distress of the others for finding where he went.

___________________________________________________________

~Flashback: Kai's Dream~

_Kai was sitting in the shade looking through the tall bars of the banister stairs. He watched his mom bellow pace back and forth. As minutes went by her fist slammed in the wall. He beautiful silver almost white hair flowing behind her with the movement. As she backed away from the wall, Kai noticed a tear slipping down her face and on her cheek. _

_She's been crying all day. _

_Kai's father hasn't come home yet. The only light was the mood light hanging above the ceiling that was dimmed. Kai looked toward the window and stared at the moonlight streaks from the window. He sighed. _

_Kai's mom noticed the sudden noise and her glance moved upwards to her son's face. They seemed to star at each other for a while until finally a beautiful smile crept upon his mom's face, despite the tears that she has shed. _

"_Kai….," She said calmly moving up the stairs to reach him. Kai just watched her come his little head moving to the side as if confused. She reached her hands out and lifted him. As soon as she did Kai's hand automatically moved to the wetness of her cheek._

_He brushed off the tear the formed just above her cheek. She still smiled. _

"_Kai…your suppose to be in bed silly!" her fingers found there way up Kai's shirt and tickled his tummy. Kai giggled. His eyes once again focused on his moms cheek. His smile fell. _

_She noticed this but continued smiling. "Everything's okay. Mommy promises." _

_Kai nodded and she brought him back to bed. _

_Dark fell………_

_Kai was fairly taller. His face was deader. Duller. No emotion seemed to be shown. His mom and dad gone. Boris abuse. Voltaire excepts the immense about of torment Boris gives. It hurt. I mean sure it hurt. Kai isn't invisible but along the way it didn't hurt anymore. They could pull on Kai's strings of nerves and he wouldn't budge. Boris believes Kai's 'perfect'. No emotions what so ever. Along with Tala, Bryan and Spencer. Kai was emotionless. He was left with nothing at all. But…………along with every puppet, you pull the wrong strings and they break. _

_Boris pulled up Kai's face to be eye level with him. Kai was chained to the wall behind him staring back with blank, dull eyes. Boris smirked. _

"_What a masterpiece……Perfect……"_

_Kai hadn't moved nor spoke a word to him. Boris continued to star a minute after._

"_Your so beautiful Kai…."_

_With that Kai scowled. He wanted to spit at Boris but reframed. He knew what would happen. _

_Dark fell…………_

_Voltaire was standing in his office speaking with Boris. Boris had a wide grin spread on his face. _

"_There well! In fact, the bit beast itself is showing that it's enjoying the moment with him."_

"_Insanity is okay?"_

"_Oh Voltaire not to worry! Kai can handle it. Trust me."_

"_Whatever it takes to win. I don't care. Where's the kid?"_

"_Serving his punishment for not using Black Dranzer for today. I think the first time using it was a little off for him but trust me. He'll be right back on his feet."_

_Voltaire nodded. _

_Dark fell……_

_Kai was literally on his hands and knees crawling toward the door. His eyes were anything but dull now. They were dilated and was easy to read. Fear. Desperate. Kai lifted his hand to reach for the door but felt a weight on his ankles and was easy pulled back from the door and on his back. _

_He began to struggle but weight on top of him prevented him from moving. Boris. Anger. Frustration. Furry. _

"_G-Get off of me!" Was Kai's shaken up and weak voice. _

"_Was that a command?!?!?" _

_Kai's screams for help were extremely load gradually going weaker. A red-headed boy with brilliant blue eyes stud in the hallway hearing the noise. (A/N: I keep saying this so that you know it's Tala of course lol! ^^) He froze. He let tears slide to the floor. He knew he was next. _

_They weren't to speak of this. Voltaire knew but of course he did not care. After a while when it would happen Kai's screams weren't no more. They weren't even heard. It was because he had gotten use to it. He gotten use to the abuse and the pain. The only suffering form of pain he shown was the tears that slid down his face and onto the floor……………_

'_Everything's okay. Mommy's promises"……………_

_______________________________________________________________

_**A/N: I did this in one go in a whole day. I'm running short on time so please forgive me if it's a bit short. I'll make the next one normal sized. LOL! XD PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! **_


	7. Emotions More Clear

**Yay! Here's the next Chap! **

**I won't be here in CO for a month because I'm visiting GRAMMY!!! LMAO!**

**I'll be gone This Saturday (May 23 to June 21st****) so I might not be updating for a while unless my sister hasn't destroyed her comp. **

**Don't own Beyblade!**

**Chapter 7**

**(Emotions More Clear) **

**______________________________________________________**

Tala POV

I watched as Kai's chest rose and fall. In truth, when I get closer to him his breath isn't even at all. He had his mouth slightly parted to breath better.

He looked so small in the bed. Not to mention it was my bed. I brought him to my place.

"Are you suuure he's going to be okay?" Tyson asked pacing outside the door. Ray stared in Tyson's black marks on the floor that got deeper and deeper every second.

"Yeah I'm sure he'll be okay," I said using a cold wet rag to wipe Kai's face.

'**Stop lying. You don't even know that**.'

I broke out in a cold sweat. My minds betraying me. I tried to concentrate on cooling Kai down. I ran the rag over his forehead and noticed his slight movement to nudge the rag with his nose. I inwardly smirked.

"He just doesn't-," Tyson was cut of by Bryan.

"That's because you haven't seen him like this before," Bryan interfered.

Tyson looked at Bryan for a minute before speaking again.

"And I'm guessing you have?" he asked.

I stayed quiet and resisted the urge to speak back to Tyson.

"Of course….we have….." I felt Bryan's gaze come to my face.

I didn't look back but kept wiping Kai off. It was silent in the room for a while until Hillary spoke up.

"Guys…maybe we should go until Kai gets better," Her eyes flicked to mine. I stared at her for a second before looking back to Kai. Everyone shuffled out the room to met her and Kenny at the door. The only person that hadn't moved at the moment was Bryan. I picked up the bowl of cold water and started to the door. I heard the front door close as the others left. I was halfway past Bryan till he called my name. I stopped and slowly met his gaze. There was something there but I couldn't tell at the moment. He sighed and kept looking at me. I closed my eyes and opened them again. I was going to say anything. I waited for him to talk.

After a moment he shook his head and headed out the bedroom door. I sighed and walked out to refill the bowl of water with fresh water.

Bout time I came back in Kai had shifted. He was laying on his side curled up in a ball with his back facing me.

He trembled.

I sat the water down and moved by the bed. I set my hand on his forehead lightly and pushed some of his bangs away. I lightly rubbed his forehead and he lifted his nose up a bit as if trying to make since of who was touching him. I smirked.

He uncurled himself moved to his other side now facing me. With my free hand I reached down to grab a rag from the bowl but felt a finger wrap around one of mine. I looked up back at Kai and found one of his finger wrapped around the hand I was rubbing him with.

I was surprised at how he could react to things so soon. I smiled and took off his shirt to reveal his chest. I started running the rag across his chest on his stomach and he shuddered. I stared at his face for a moment and my gaze slowly started to run down to his chest and stomach.

I traced my fingers over his muscles absent mindedly. Tracing every tone, nick and cranny. I lightly brushed over his nipples still lost in my own world. I felt him shiver beneath my fingers.

When I finally reached the rim of Kai's pants I realized what I was doing. I blushed about several different colors as I finished wiping him off with the rag.

I slumped back in a chair by Kai's bed and laid my head in a space by Kai. I folded my arms and laid my head down. I watched as Kai's breathing got a bit more smoother. Once again his hand found it's way to mine and held on to it. I smiled and watched but it wasn't long till I found myself drifting off also.

__________________________________________________________

Kai's Dream~

_Kai jerked awake in a hard bed. He groaned and wiped away the sweat that was forming on his forehead. His body immediately started to ache at the event the happened the day before. _

"_Fucking Boris…," He mumbled. _

_Wait…… If he had passed out before Boris even finished. _

'_TALA!!!'_

_Kai jumped up and ran down the hallway but before he could even get all the way down he spotted the red-headed beauty. _

_Tala was staring down the hallway. He was looking at Kai but at the same time it seemed like he wasn't. Kai took a step closer and noticed something around Tala's neck. _

_It was an white collar with a snowflake as an emblem dangling in the front. Kai traced the chain attached to it with his eyes and noted who had the chain. _

_Boris. _

_Kai's whole body shook. He stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Tala who was now stared at Kai and focused on him now. He moved forward but was jerked backwards at the pull of the chain. Kai brought at one trembling hand to try and reach Tala. _

"_Don't worry Kai," Came Boris's velvet voice. "I've got you one too." _

_Boris pulled out a red collar with a fire emblem dangling from it. Kai's eyes turned to horror. It looked the same as the one his boss gave him. Kai took a step back. He didn't want to leave Tala. _

_Tala looked back at the red collar to Kai. He tried to run forward but Boris was the strong. He gripped the chain. He changed to his voice. _

"_Kai run! Run! I don't care where you go just run!"_

_Kai just stud there with a look of horror on his face. Tala's cloths were dirty with stains from probably trying to get away but it seemed like fresh blood was present too. Tala's face was scratched and a line of blood was falling from his forehead to his red eyebrow and getting to his eye. Tala blinked the blood away from them and continued thrashing and screaming for Kai to run. _

_Boris held Tala down and tied his chain around a pole that was near by that closed off some other doors. Once he was done he held out the red collar and chain in front of Kai's face. Kai turned on his heel to bust out in a sprint. Boris was just too close to him and they hadn't even really gotten away from Tala until Kai was on the cold stone floor._

_Boris turned him around and forced his lips upon Kai's. Kai thrashed and kicked but it soon calmed as Boris was hitting and beating him. Kai felt a hand reach to his pants. A small tear appeared on the corner of his eye. _

_Boris pulled them down along with his boxers and hurriedly thrust in him. Kai tried his best to stay quiet. It felt like he was ripping him apart on the inside. Tears fell the floor silently. Tala was slumped on the floor tearing to Kai's dismay. 'Why didn't he run?' he asked himself over and over and over. _

_Boris's grunts got loader as he increased his speed. _

"_mmmmh……Kai."_

_Kai gripped whatever he could and squeezed his eyes shut. He just wanted it to end. Boris hit something in Kai and Kai cried out. It was more off a pained cry. _

"_T-Tala! …… I-……It"_

"_I know Kai……It…………hurts……," Tala's tears poured. _

__________________________________________________________

Normal POV

Kai was trembling harder then he was before. He gasped out Tala's name.

Tala jumped in his sleep and fell out his chair. He groaned.

"My back……"

He rubbed his back to try and get some relief from the uncomfortable way he was sleeping. He twisted a bit and cracked his back, sighing from the relief.

"Tala…."

Tala froze and glance around the room. There was no one there. He sighed again. '_Must be half asleep_.'

"Tala…"

Tala's eyes finally snapped down to look at Kai.

"HOLY SHIT!!!"

Tala felt Kai's forehead and noted the heat that still radiated. Kai was so flushed, you might as well call it fire. Tala stripped Kai of his shirt and lifted him to the floor. He took the bowl of cold water and carefully poured it across Kai's body and even over his pants. Kai gasped and shivered.

Tala moved to his dresser and took out some extra cloths and put them on Kai once he dried him off. Kai was still curled up on the floor afterwards and Tala laid a towel over the wet carpet.

Tala exhaled. He sat and crossed his legs by Kai away from the wet carpet. Kai was dressed in a white very loose shirt, with long sleeves that were fairly loose too. The white pants were the same. If he'd have stud at that moment the pants would have probably fallen off.

Tala glanced down at the sleeping Kai.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know?" Tala smirked at his comment. As if the respond back to him Kai shifted and his hand stretched out as if to find comfort. Kai's hand reached Tala's pants leg. He pulled himself to Tala and brought his arms around his neck. He scooted his body to sit in Tala's lap once again fell into a deep sleep.

Tala was surprised at the actions of Kai in his condition. After Kai was settled he wound his arms around Kai's waist and moved on of his arms up the make gentle, small circles in his back.

"My little phoenix."

_What can you say? This is Kai Hiwatari. _

_TA BE CONTINUED…_

_____________________________________________________________

A/N: Hi! So I'm done with this chapter! Yay! Man! Its sooooo hot! I like it better when the snow storms came out of nowhere! Review PLEASE!!! XD


	8. AN Dei Time

**So as you would know I'm in South Carolina now! (If you didn't know it was announced in my last chapter of Please Remember) My sister hasn't crashed her comp yay! XD I had started on an chap for my Kai and Tala story but unfortunatly I forgot to put it in my e-mail so that I could open it back up here. I'm so very sorry! So for now I was going to start on another story till i can get back to my tala kai story. Please don't kill me or leave me. Before you know it the next Tala Kai chapter will be up and it would seem as if i never left. XD At least...i hope so...**

**BTW I decided that I would put reply's to veiws in my chapters. I thought it would be very easy for me that way. So in the next chapter you will see you name if you reviewed to the last chapter. ^^ **

**I look forward to seeing you guys again when I can get to my saved data. ^_^ Love you all!!! **

**~ Dei-Senpai **

**PS. I think I'll make another account so that it won't be so crowded in this account for my other friends and I will let you know what my other account is because I'll be doing a lot of lovey dovey stories with Tala and Kai and more XD**


End file.
